Clown
by 10th Muse
Summary: Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was cleaning out Henry's old Halloween costumes but one kept coming back. Will's family member helped him get rid of it. Very short story.


**Criminal Minds**

 **Short Story – Clown**

 **.**

.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was going through Henry's cluttered closet.

It was one week before Halloween and she had yet to decide what she wanted to dress for him.

Of course his old costumes were too small so she decided to box them up and donate them to the children at the local recreation center; apparently, JJ had noticed she had accumulated quite a collection for Henry since he was born!

A whole boxful later, she shook her head, "I'm a hoarder."

"Did you say something, honey?" Will poked his head into the bedroom, accompanied by Henry's messy blonde hair.

JJ turned around and smiled at them, "Hey! Oh no, I was packing up Henry's old Halloween costumes and I hadn't realize I was hoarding." She indicated the boxful of costumes.

Will saw the box and shook his head, "You're right Jen, but he did look great in those when he was a baby." He bent down and picked up one. "Now, this, Henry may look cute in it but I really hate clowns. Gives me the creeps, even baby clowns." He shook his head and dropped the costume back into the box and closed the top.

She chuckled, "Seriously, big man like you, afraid of clowns?"

Will shook his head, "Honey, they are the most creepiest thing. I once had the scariest nightmare when I was a child." He said in his Southern drawl. "Of course, I had crept into my daddy's living room and watched a scary movie late that night." He owned.

"Aw, poor Will, I'm sorry." She walked over and hugged him. "I'll protect you from the scary clowns." She teased him.

"Cown!"

Both parents turned to look at Henry who was playing on the carpeted floor but at the moment he was pointing at something and smiling, "Cown!" He called out again.

Will and JJ followed where Henry had indicated and saw the clown costume was sitting on top of the box.

Will frowned, "I could have swore I put the costume _in_ the box, JJ." He walked towards the box and picked up the suit and shoved it back into the box. "I'm going to get rid of it in the garbage outside, and take the box to the rec center."

JJ nodded.

Before he left, "I told you, I hate clowns."

JJ sighed, "Yeah, I'm beginning to hate them too." She turned to her son. "Come on, Henry, bath time!"

He grinned, "Baf!"

…...

But just as Will opened the front door, he heard JJ yelled, "WILL!"

Dropping the box, he hurried down the hallways, up the stairs, "Jennifer! What's going on?" Gun out, he glanced frantically about for his girlfriend in all the rooms, thinking of the worst scenarios, "JJ! Where are you?"

"In our bedroom!"

As he reached their bedroom, he noticed JJ was holding Henry, she was staring at something within.

Rushing up to her, panting, he said, "Wha...what's going on?"

She shook her head and pointed.

Will poked his head and gasped; inside their bedroom, on top of their dresser was Henry's clown costume!

"But...but it's in the box!" Will exclaimed. "I put it in there!"

JJ nodded, "I know Will, I saw you putting that damn thing in the box, too."

Suddenly, Will's cell phone rang, startling both parents!

Hearts racing, Will pulled his phone from his pockets and was surprised to see a relative from New Orleans calling.

Frowning, he answered, "Hello?"

 _Will? Are you aw right?_ It had a very heavy French-Creole accent.

"Uncle Louie?" Will replied a little louder, he shook his head at JJ when she gave him an odd look.

 _Yeah, yeah, it be me, Sonny boy!_

Will smiled, "Er, how're you, Uncle Louie?"

 _I be aw rightie but yor Grannie Bootsie, she ain't not getting it, been that she's tha one who wants me to call ya._

Will stopped smiling, "What do you mean, Uncle Louie? Is Grannie Bootsie ill?"

 _Naw, naw...ain't done it...she mightie healthy like 'em mules on her farm. It be her 112 years old comin' tis Chrisma', if tha' good Lord Jesus let her hav' nother yea._

Will nodded, "I'm sure Grannie Bootsie will outlive all of us, Uncle Louie. You know how feisty she is."

He could hear the older man on the line began to laugh, Will chuckled.

As Uncle Louie's laughter subsided, he began, _Sonny boy, I'm a hopin' I ain't callin' too late from here. But Grannie Bootsie here, she's worried 'bout you and yor family. 'pecially 'bout tha y_ _o_ _ung_ _'_ _un' of yors. Smart one y_ _e_ _have._

Will's brows deepened; what's going on? "Uncle Louie, what are you talking about?"

 _Grannie Bootsie says there's 'em bad voodoo something in yor house you got there. You have tha' git it out now or it's gonna git yor boy._

Will's skin began to crawl, "Can't I just throw it away? It's just a costume."

 _Naw, naw, Sonny boy. Yah can't do that, it wants yor boy._

"Tell me what to do." Will said.

…...

An hour later, in Henry's bedroom. There was a wooden table, on the table Will placed the clown costume in a metal bowl, JJ had removed the eyes and sewn them shut as well as its mouth. Now, he poured lighter fluid and lit it with a match and watched the costume engulfed in flames.

When it was reduced to ashes, Will collected the ashes and poured it into a jar and sealed it.

JJ looked at Will, "Ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

They left the house and drove to the edge of the dock and tossed the sealed jar into the water and watched it sink before they headed back for home.

"No clowns. Not ever." JJ said firmly.

"No Cowns!" Henry chimed in from the back.

Both parents smiled, "That's right, Henry! Never again."

…...

The End


End file.
